Mirror Image
by RedAllen
Summary: The Order's got a gift from Central ! It's a... magic mirror? What? (Rated T for Kanda and Red) I do not own this, nor do I have a consistent posting thing going on.
1. We Have To Do What!

**Mirror Image**

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me, Lavi. It's just as I've said."

"Well yeah I heard ya, but do you honestly expect us to believe you have a _magic mirror_?"

Here we have our three residential troublemakers. Well, one residential troublemaker, and two natural disasters that destroy everything when put in any form of close contact. All three have been called down to Komui's office to discuss this new object that the Order has recently gotten their hands on. Turns out it's a _mirror_ of all things.

Allen raised an eyebrow in skepticism. "Komui, its difficult to actually believe you possess something like that. Even considering all the crazy things you've built in your spare time-"

"-Che. That he shouldn't _have_ -" Ah, and there's Kanda's words of wisdom.

"-Kanda, its rude to interrupt me so shut up-"

"-You shut up, damn Beansprout!"

"What did I just say?!"

"Che!"

"Guys, guys stop fighting I wanna know about the mirror~!"

Allen huffed, crossing his arms, he turned his attention back to the rather amused Supervisor. "But really, a magic mirror? What does it even do?"

Komui smiled at that. Not a pleasant smile either, oh no, it was a smile that sent shivers down their spines. (Or at least two of them. Cause you know, there's Kanda.)

Standing from his chair he clapped his hands together. "Why that's what you three are here for~! We need you to test the mirror out and see what it does. As far as we know it doesn't just reflect things, but that's it. Whether Central has more information on it or not we don't know. So get to it please~!"

.

.

A pause.

.

.

 ** _"WHAT?!"_**

"Komui! You can't seriously make us test that-!"

"-Ah but I am, Allen~!"

"Like hell am I going anywhere near your stupid piece of furniture!"

"Kanda, It's just a mirror what's the worst that could happen~?"

"Why can't you ask Lena-lady then?!"

"Nooo! I won't let my dear baby sister near something that could hurt her!"

 ** _"THEN WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO IT?!"_**

"Because you're all dirty octopuses and if the mirror is dangerous then there will be three less octopi near my sweet Lenalee~!"

"You stupid Sis Complex-!"

"-Anyway I'm turning this into a mission so now you have to do it~!"

.

.

.

 _...What?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Oh._**

 ** _Oh no._**

Oh my god they couldn't get out of this anymore.

Allen and Lavi openly gaped at Komui. Kanda was doing better at hiding his disbelief than the others but you could still see that he was nervous. And Komui's just smiling pleasantly at them all. Like he didn't just force them to test something that could potentially harm them.

"... _What_?"

"Please Supervisor don't make us do this-"

"Haha, too late~! As your boss I order you to test the mirror!"

-(This is a line. I'm typing these stories from my iPod so I can't do the stupid Shift+Enter thingy...)-

 **And that's chapter one. I thought I would try something that had to do with humor before all my stories turned out to be demented insanity in words. So yeah here's this thing. Oh yeah! I'm currently trying to figure out what the mirror will do. So I might need your help to decide okay? So, this is what I have in mind.**

 **It could:**

 **A.) Show an alternate universe where the exorcists are Noah's and the Noah's are exorcists.**

 **B.) Show them a version of themselves with a opposite personality**

 **or**

 **C.) Genderbender world~!**

 **Lets see what would be the most favorited one out of these and I'll fit it into the story~!**


	2. Well It's Certainly a Reflection

**Mirror Image**

Chapter 2: Well... It's certainly a reflection...

"I'm not going first. There is no way you are getting me near that thing before someone else tries it out."

"Che. Stop being a wuss, Stupid Sprout."

"I don't see _you_ going anywhere near it, JerKanda!"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

Currently, our three victims - excuse me, _testers_ \- are on the opposite side of the room that contained their newest 'mission'.

The mirror itself looked pretty harmless. Like a regular old full-body mirror. The only indication that this was the mirror they needed to 'test' was the fact that the spiral-designed, mahogany frame around the glass kept flashing at random points.

They weren't exactly sure what that meant. Was it just for show or was it going to blow up in their faces?

Honestly, anything Komui got his hands on tended to do that to them so that's a high possibility, now that they thought about it.

And now that they've thought about, they can't un-think it and their reluctance to get closer to it has grown larger. Dear Lord they probably aren't going to finish this mission anytime soon if they keep doing this...

"Well _one_ of us has to go over there and figure out what it does..." Lavi said.

 _"Not it."_

 _"No way is it going to be me."_

Wow. Almost is perfect sync.

"You guys are assholes. Which is a surprise with you, Allen."

Said boy just smiled sweetly at Lavi. And Lavi couldn't be upset at Allen when he smiled like that. You see, Allen could get almost anything he wanted with that smile, and the worst part is he fucking _knew it,_ too.

"Alright how about this? We all approach the mirror at the same time and see what it does. That way, if anything happens to one of us, there are already two people near to help."

"Or all three of us could get in trouble at the same time... Your plan is flawed." Geez. Allen's being such a pessimist today...

"Let's just this fucking mission over it!" And there go the last of Kanda's patience...

Getting behind both Allen and Lavi, he forcibly shoved them towards the mirror, which was just innocently propped up near the wall.

Okay. That's good.

So far it hasn't exploded. That's always a good thing.

Feeling a little more confident now that he assumed they weren't going to immediately blow up, Allen strode towards the glass, inspecting it for anything weird.

Kanda has taken to inspecting the back, which, strangely enough, was another mirror. Though this one wasn't reflecting anything, it's just blurry.

Which left the flashing frame for Lavi. Oh joy.

"You guys suck."

"Love you too, Lavi."

"Che."

Allen's inspection of the mirror so far proved fruitless. Nothing different is happening, it's just showing same old Allen staring at a peice of glass. Which meant so far this thing was both boring and useless. He was expecting something to go wrong immediately. ' _I'm actually disappointed_...'

Though if it did anything right away then they wouldn't need them to test it, he guessed.

Kanda couldn't find anything wrong with his side besides the clarity. At first he thought it was because it wasn't cleaned, but wiping at it didn't do anything except leave little streaks in the reflective surface. ( **A.N. You know what I'm talking about right? When you touch a mirror and drag your hand and the mirror gets a little blurry where your prints are...** ) Honestly. What the hell is the point of a blurry mirror? It defeats its own purpose.

Lavi, on the other hand, was finding the frame to be extremely interesting. Turns out, the thing is covered in little knobs and buttons that look exactly like the design of the frame. Heck, there are even little numbered dials. Extremely hard to see, but Lavi isn't a Bookman for nothing. He's really good at seeing the little details, if he does say so himself.

Happy with his findings, he brought it to his friends' attention.

"I've struck strange~!"

"That has got to be the dumbest way to catch our attention so far, Stupid Rabbit."

 ***sigh*** "Kanda, please just stop talking. Lavi, what did you find?"

Lavi, proud of his discovery, waved them over to his side with one hand and pointed towards the frame with the other. "Y'know the flashes? Yeah, turns out the whole thing is covered in buttons and stuff. If I'm correct - and I usually am with this kind of stuff, thank you very much - whatever this thing does is manually operated. Meaning we get to button mash~!" Just as he finished his sentence, he reached to press a random button.

And his hand was promptly slapped away.

" _Ow_ -!"

"Lavi-" Allen started.

"Stupid Rabbit-" Kanda began.

 **"-Don't be a fucking idiot!"**

Lavi hissed and pulled his hand close to his person, lightly glaring and pouting at the both of them. "Geez, you two are more alike then you like to admit. But seriously, we have to push them at _some point._ Why not do it now?"

 **"Cause it might** -fucking- **explode!"** Wow, practically twice in a row. They're on a roll so far.

But Lavi wasn't deterred in the least. "But just looking at it isn't testing it and now I **_really_** want to know what it does~! _Please_ ~?" He said while giving puppy eyes eyes to his wary and stubborn companions.

" **No**."

"I've noticed the only time you two are on the same page for anything is when you're against me. Why is that anyways? Never mind, doesn't matter. But anyway, _why not_?!"

"We already told you why, Lavi. Now you are going to stand there and not do anything while me and Kanda see if anything else is up with the mirror."

Exhaling rather loudly in disappointment, Lavi resigned himself to his boredom and leaned against the frame.

And then he promptly smirked.

* _ **click**_ * * _ **beep beep**_ * * _ **whrrrrrrrrrrl**_ *

In a bright flash of light the glass part of the mirror lit up, and displayed some sort of white screen. **(A.N. That screen you get on your TV where all you see is that static stuff...)** Shocking the other two into some sort of action **.**

"Lavi!"

"You idiot!"

"Haha- _hrrk_!"

As Kanda attempted to successfully strangle Lavi to death, Allen was in full panic trying to turn off whatever Lavi did. And now whatever _he_ was doing wasn't helping at all considering the mirror isn't white anymore and is now producing different blended colors and staticky sounds...

 _*shht* *shhhhhhht-*"-kman! Oi, the mirror's doing some creepy shit over here..._ "

Everyone froze.

... What?

 _"Red, what are you going on about now? The mirror? What? What could the mirror possibly do?"_ A snarky voice commented.

Allen stiffened at the familiar name. _No one_ was called Red except for him. So who was talking right then?

" _Shut ya mouth, bitch. I jus' said the mirror's doing something freaky, you're the Bookman, figure out what it's doing!_ " The assumed 'Red' growled.

Lavi froze at that one. Bookman? The only Bookmen here at the Order are him and Gramps, who's on a mission in Portugal right now.

A staticky sigh. " _Can you two please stop fighting over every little thing? It's getting more and more annoying as time goes on..._ "

Okay, the voices are _definitely_ familiar but no one can put their finger as to why.

Tentatively Allen crept into the view of the mirror. And froze again at what he saw. There, looking at something out of view in the mirror was a red-headed, gray-eyed boy. He was wearing a horrifically familiar red scarf and had his scaly blood-red left hand pointing towards the mirror. And suddenly, the boy looked back at the mirror and widened his eyes at the sight of Allen.

" _... The fuck?! There's a person in the mirror!_ "

" _Yes, Red. If you're in front of it, then there's going to be someone in the mirror, specifically yourself._ " Was the sarcastic reply from the unknown Bookman.

Red had flushed an angry red at that. " _Not me, you arse! Some white haired kid!_ "

Allen was actually offended. Kid? Who the hell was he calling a kid?! He was fifteen for crying out loud!

"Hey! Who are you calling a kid?!" He shouted.

"Allen shut up!" Hissed Lavi. He was peering into the mirror from the side where he wasn't clearly 'reflected' on the surface. Kanda himself had backed up and moved to the side so he wasn't in the mirror's path either, but still had access to the mirror's image. But Allen's yell had silenced the others from in the mirror. And then two more extremely familiar faces popped in from either side of Red, becoming just as surprised as Allen, Lavi, and now Kanda were.

Now while Red looked like a stranger, the fact that the other two were identical copies of Kanda and Lavi was hard to ignore.

As it stood, Red was the one to break the silence.

" _... The fuck?_ "


	3. Who are you?

**Mirror Image**

Chapter 3: Baka Trio, Meet The oirT akaB

There are three people in the room with the mirror.

That is fact.

But it is also a fact that there are technically - in a way - _six_ people in the room.

Why?

Because there are an additional three people literally _in_ the mirror itself.

No I am not talking about their reflections.

...

Well... Not the type of reflection you'd probably think of anyway...

Directly in front of the mirror, is our residential and completely baffled Allen Walker. Mouth open and eyes wide, he couldn't even begin to try to comprehend what he was looking at. Next to him are Lavi and Kanda who, quite frankly, couldn't find anyway to explain this thing either. When they were told to check the mirror out, they never expected anything like _this_ to happen.

They thought the worst case scenario was if it exploded, definitely not this.

... Y'know, it probably would've been better if it _had_ exploded anyway...

In the center of the mirror is our recently discovered and mysterious 'Red.' With a guarded and confused expression on his face, the red-headed boy shifted into a more defensive position. Whether it was a conscious action or not, they couldn't tell. And surprisingly, next to him are identical copies of both Lavi and Kanda with matching looks of confusion.

Actually, now that they had a better look at the two, they weren't identical. Almost, but there were little differences in them that showed they weren't merely regular reflections.

The Lavi look-a-like for one, had two cold, calculating green eyes and a fierce scowl on his face that was very unlike the real one - heck, a look like that would've been better on Kanda than Lavi... -. There was also the lack of his orange scarf or his distinctive headband anywhere on him.

The Kanda look-a-like on the other hand, had his long, silky hair out of its usual ponytail and flowing down his shoulders. His eyes were calm and they swear they can see the love and compassion around him, which _horrified_ Lavi and Allen because he looked so goddamn _cute_ and _**gentle**_.

The copy of the great and intimidating Kanda Yuu looked about as gentle and harmless as Allen did on a regular basis.

And for the love of everything good and evil they couldn't even figure out why that made him so much more _terrifying_ than the original!

"..."

"... _Alright, I'll say this again. The_ fuck _? And who are you people?_ "

Ah. Three guesses on who that was.

Snapping out of his confused state, Allen - being the little gentleman he pretends to be - decides to respond in his usual charming * _ **cough cough**_ _*conning*_ _ **cough**_ * way.

"Ah. I'm sorry, my name is Allen. Allen Walker and the two next to me are Kanda and Lavi. May we please know who you are?"

The three strangers looked shocked at the news. **(A.N. Again. Three guesses why... It's obvious)**

Red looked a little confused and suspicious." _Red. Just Red. And these two are Yuu and the Bookman Junior."_

Hearing this, Lavi got a blank and calculating look in his eye, and not just because of this supposed 'Bookman Jr.' The reflections' names - or title for one of them - were definitely way to similar to theirs'...

Scratch that. Lavi was willing to bet his own Bookman title that they're actually identical.

Kanda twitched at his first name being spoken - whether it was being directed to him or not - and looked like he was about to snap at Red.

And he would've, if Allen didn't decide to elbow his damn ribcage in with his left arm.

 _ **Hard**_.

The three boys in the mirror didn't exactly know how to react to Allen's sudden physical abuse to Kanda, who was now trying - and actually pretty successful in his attempt - to hide the fact he was now out of breathe. They had seen Kanda make a face at them and open his mouth to speak, but apparently whatever he was going to say was going to remain unspoken.

And Allen?

He's not even looking at his victim. His face is that of a perfect mask of innocence, hiding any and all traces of shock, irritation - _demented pleasure in hurting Kanda..._ \- or any other emotion of the sort. Just a cute, little ray of sunshine.

" _... The hell?_ "

"Allen, you didn't have to hit Yuu..."

"Yes I did."

"You little shit-!"

" **Hey-** ** _!_** "

Allen bolted away from the angry swordsman. Said angry swordsman drew Mugen and proceeded to chase after him, cursing all the way.

"Come here you little shit!"

"No way, Kanda!"

"Sprout, I will fucking _murder_ you!"

"You'd have to be able to _catch me_ first, stupid!"

"Guys guys, c'mon just calm down-"

" **Shut** the fuck **Up Lavi**."

" _Girls, girls, you're both pretty! Now stop your petty fighting, I want some answers!_ "

"Fuck you, _and_ your answers!"

"Kanda, _shut up_! **Gah-**!"

Finally getting ahold of Allen, Kanda abandoned his plan of cutting him in favor of throwing him at the mirror in hopes of breaking him and it. Two birds with one stone and all that.

" _-Don't brush me off you ponytailed ass!_ "

Pressed against the mirror himself was Red, who was cursing at Kanda. Allen had hit the mirror face first, startling Red, and shakily gripped the frame of the mirror with one hand to pull himself up.

 ***click* *Swooosh!***

In a flash of light, the mirror glowed again, and began to _drag_ Allen and Red into the mirror, shocking everyone.

"Wha-?!" " _What did you_ _ **do**_ _?!_ "

"Ah-! Allen!" Running up to the white haired boy, Lavi grabbed onto the back of Allen's coat and tugged, trying to pull him out, while Red had stretched back with a free hand and grabbed onto Jr. and attempting to free himself. Nothing was working and now both redheads were being pulled into the mirror with them.

" _Let me go! Don't drag me into your problems you rat! And you! What exactly are you doing?!"_

Yuu had grabbed onto Jr. like Lavi had to Allen and had grabbed onto one of the bolted down chairs, trying to keep them from getting pulled further. Red and Allen were already halfway through the mirror, with Allen's whole torso stuck inside.

" _I'm trying to keep us from falling in!_ "

" _If Red would let me go, then it would only be_ _ **him**_ _falling in!_ "

" _Screw_ _you Bookman! Do something useful and get us out!_ "

" _How the hell am I supposed to do anything?! You're pulling me_ to _the stupid mirror!_ "

"Hey! Let me go, Stupid Rabbit!"

Lavi had copied Red and had grabbed onto Kanda, who now had planted his feet firmly on the floor and grabbed onto an identical chair as Yuu's to avoid being dragged in.

"Sorry Kanda, no can do! Trying not to lose Beansprout over here!"

All six people were now in a tug-of-war fight with a mirror. And losing... Badly. Allen and Red were now completely sucked in, with only half of Red's arm sticking out, still clutching Jr. Half of Lavi's arm was stuck in the mirror and Kanda and Yuu were losing their grip on their chairs.

"Why are we losing to a piece of glass?!"

"Ah-! Kanda I don't think this is the ti- _Mmph_!"

"Shi-!" " _ **Gah-!**_ "

In a bright flash of light, the mirror suddenly increased its pull on the Exorcists and _yanked,_ dragging the remaining people into the mirror.

With one more flash, the mirror shut itself off, leaving behind nothing but an empty room.

( ** _This is a line. This is a line._** )

Next time:

With the B.T:

 _"We can never trust Red with the keys to the Science Department cause he'll go and mess with everything and steal projects to play with."_

 _"Ha, that sounds amazing-"_

 _"-Lavi, shut up."_

With the T.B:

 _"Who had time to make a robot dinosaur?!"_

 _"Mwahahaha! Fear me mortals for I am the Dinosaur King!"_

 _"Can't one of you two stop him?!"_

 _"Not my problem. It's not my fault someone gave that idiot free access to the projects."_

 _"Hahahahaha!"_

 **My internet has turned into the crappiest thing I have ever had the displeasure to have. It says it's working but it doesn't, and it's one thing to have no internet. But it's another thing** _ **entirely**_ **when it says you** ** _have_** **internet but it doesn't work. At all.**

 **Dialogue is so not my friend. The main reason this chapter took so long to make is because I had no idea on how to get these guys to interact with each other properly and I didn't even get it right. Allen and Kanda seem to be a little OOC but I'm not sure I actually want to change it.**

 **Anyway, I'm not sure if you can tell, but I've kinda rushed the end part of it. That's where I got stuck and just tried to push the story along so I can get to the fun parts later. Already have ideas for it and if you have one I might put it in the story. Though if you want your idea to go a certain way, be specific. Otherwise I'll let my imagination run wild.**

 **Oh yeah! The T.B. are reversed from the originals by one or two defining personality traits. Just picking one or two traits and reversing them and you almost have a new personality~**

 **I need help with the other characters' personalities. If you have an idea, you can share it and I'll pick the one(s) I like the most.**

 **Also, what's a beta? I've read some stories and the authors mention something about a beta and I have no idea what that is.**

 **Bleh.**

 **-Red out**


	4. Chapter 4 AN I know I hate these too

Eh-heh-heh... So I know people are waiting for a new chapter and whatnot for Mirror Image and I will work on it... Just not now. I can't really, because I broke my IPod screen and that's where I do all my stories.

How did I break my IPod screen? I fell off a swing backwards and landed face-first into the ground, and then my body landed on my IPod weirdly. So the screen is black and I have to access things by memory.

I'm currently using my sister's laptop to make this note, and I know she's not gonna let me use it long enough to actually make another chapter so I'm gonna have to wait until I can get my screen fixed. Which is hopefully in at least a week but I'm not sure...


End file.
